


In the shadow of a pine,

by nereid



Series: Writer's Month August 2019 Prompt Challenge [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, I am a poetic trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: written for Writer's month 2019. Prompt - time travel.





	In the shadow of a pine,

In the shadow of a pine,  
After an adventure, over wine,  
Hers with your fingers entwine  
She wants to call this divine.

This is anything but divine,  
Waiting for the stars to align,  
With a fake Time Lord concubine,  
It makes a terrible headline.

You want to see the moonshine,  
And she wants you to get to the punchline.  
She does not wish to see you pine,  
over such a good design.

But there is no sign,  
As well as no streamline,  
There is no correct line,  
Of course it will all be fine,  
If only you can extend your credit line.


End file.
